Juntas, bajo la luna llena
by learilla
Summary: Pansy está harta de todo. Del odio, del dolor, de la pena, de ser la serpiente reina... Esta harta de la fachada que debe mostrar. Harta de todo. Y se odia por eso. ¿Quién le iba a decir que la ravenclaw que más detesta es quien la libraría de tanta miseria? One-shot. Pansy/Luna


**Este pequeño oneshot es para mi adorada Alba. Mi verdemanzanita particular. Le debía este fic desde hace mil años, cuando me presentó a su Pansy y caí irremediablemente enamorada de ella. Tan frágil, tan dañada... me encanta. Y este fanfic es un homenaje a las dos. **

**Ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Sólo la historia. **

**JUNTAS, BAJO LA LUNA LLENA**

Trató de buscar algo dentro de ella que la ayudara a seguir adelante, a levantar la cabeza de nuevo y a buscar una razón más que apetecible y coherente para dejar de lado aquel día de mierda y volver a las mazmorras a enfrentarse a todas esas serpientes, con la barbilla alzada y la sonrisa ladina que tan bien esgrimía. Se miró al espejo y con un movimiento desesperado, trató de borrar la vergüenza que dejaban las lágrimas en su mejilla. La debilidad era su característica más repugnante, pero así sólo consiguió mancharse aún más la cara con la máscara de pestañas._ ¡Maldita sea!_

Se concentró. Tenía que serenarse, volver a envolverse en el hielo despectivo con el que regía su vida y hacer todo lo posible para que nada de esto la afectara. Pensó. Respiró. Desvió la mirada, apoyándose con las manos en el lavabo de chicas del tercer piso y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, buscando y no hallando. Pansy Parkinson estaba vacía. Vacía de todo menos de odio. Y por mucho que los idiotas de Malfoy y Nott dijeran, aquello no la ayudaría a afrontar el día a día. Nada lo haría. Odiaba aquel cubil lleno de mentirosos y traicioneros que venderían a su madre por un poco más de reconocimiento. Odiaba la condescendencia que adivinaba en los ojos de cualquier otra bruja de Hogwarts cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos con ella. Odiaba el desdén de Malfoy al dirigirse a ella, el tono que le dedicaba, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al prestarle atención. La mirada aburrida, como si ella fuera inferior. Pero si había algo que odiar, era su propia debilidad, el asco que sentía por sí misma, la necesidad de aceptación. Esa mísera ambición llevada a la enésima potencia.

_¡No!_

Golpeó con los puños el cristal, sin demasiada fuerza. Hasta para eso era patética. Abrió los ojos una vez más y no se reconoció frente a ella. La desesperación en sus ojos, la angustia y el miedo. ¿A qué? ¿Por qué?_ ¡No podía más!_

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, incapaz de pensar, de sentir nada que no fuera el entumecimiento mental. Y así quería seguir. Necesitaba hacerlo. No podía derrumbarse ahora. Sabía que de vez en cuando estos días llegaban. No siempre se podían acallar los pensamientos, la conciencia. Fingir tenía un límite. Pero pasaría, no era el primero ni sería el último. Llegado el punto en el que las heridas supuraban veneno, lo mejor era vaciar un poco para dejar espacio a un poco más de envidias, sadismo y horror _made in_ slytherin.

—¿Tú también has venido a ver los spoquinuc de luna llena?

Pansy se dio la vuelta, alarmada. Su recorrido por el castillo a aquellas horas de la noche la había llevado, casi sin quererlo, a un pequeño jardín lleno de plantas extrañas de colores en el que no había estado jamás. Buscó con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas a la persona que había hablado. Hasta que la chica no dio un par de pasos adelante y salió de los arbustos, no la reconoció.

—¿Lunática? —_¿por qué escupía aquel nombre como si le quemara? ¿Era ya tanta la costumbre?_

—Hola Pansy —le respondió la ravenclaw sin mirarla directamente, observando algo invisible que parecía estar revoloteando por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Pansy quería estar sola. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—La profesora Sprout me ha dejado su jardín para observar a los _spoquinuc_ de luna llena. ¿Has venido tú también a verlos?

—Los _spoqui..._ —la miró con rabia, como si estuviera prohibida su presencia allí —. Eso no existe.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

Luna le devolvió la mirada cristalina con una sonrisa ligera en los labios. Ajena por completo a la pasión tan contraria que levantaba en la morena. Pansy no la quería allí, pero si Luna lo había entendido o no, era algo que jamás quedaría claro a la slytherin.

—¿Que por qué no? —_estaba de coña, ¿verdad?_ —Simplemente porque no existen. No hay ninguna publicación que hables de ellos, ninguno testimonio que avale su existencia.

—Mi padre escribió hace un par de años un artículo sobre ellos.

—Ningún testimonio fiable que no venga de un lunático con la cabeza hecha mierda —escupió, si no se largaba de allí, al menos podría envenenarla con su odio y descargar en ella la rabia que tanto la estaba consumiendo.

Luna se limitó a mirarla, con esa expresión tan suya que Pansy siempre había visto desde la lejanía, como si la viera por primera vez. Un halo de sorpresa envuelto en pura ingenuidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —se había olvidado de los _spoquinuc._

—A mí no me ocurre absolutamente nada, Lunática. Simplemente me molesta que estés aquí.

—Lo siento, Pansy. Me iré en unos minutos.

Y sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda y volvió a adentrarse en los arbustos extraños de la profesora Sprout. Pansy la oyó trastear a su derecha. ¿Por qué no se largaba de una maldita vez?

—¿Sabes algo de los spoquinuc? —susurró ahora a su izquierda. _¡Por Morgana! ¿Cómo demonios se movía tan rápido?_

—Sí —Pansy se cruzó de brazos, allí parada en medio del claro del jardín —. Que no existen.

Luna hizo como que no la había oído.

—Los _spoquinuc_ son los primos lejanos de las hadas. De hecho, fueron ellos los que iniciaron toda la mitología fantástica y la imagen que los _muggles_ tienen de las haditas. Mi padre me contó, que parecen pequeños señores regordetes con bigote y monóculo, pero que son tan pequeños, que lo único que distingues son bolitas de luz revoloteando sobre tu cabeza. Salen sólo en luna llena, porque se pasan el resto del tiempo durmiendo. Es como si renacieran cada vez que despiertan y envejecieran en unas horas. La luz de la luna les alimenta y les regala la vida.

—Eso te dijo tu padre, ¿eh? —había algo en la voz de aquella niña que le obligó a bajar la voz para que no oyera lo siguiente que dijo: —Menuda gilipollez.

—Y son unos señoritos muy curiosos, Pansy. Por eso se mostraron a los muggles. Ellos suelen confundirlos con sus luciérnagas, pero se equivocan. La luna llena y los sentimientos son los que dan vida a los _spoquinuc_. Es tan corta su existencia, que están condenados a no experimentar jamás ninguna pasión real por ellos mismos. Por eso las buscan en otros sitios.

En ese momento, Pansy la vio salir de la maleza con el pelo alborotado, lleno de ramitas y las mejillas manchadas de tierra. Se sorprendió por el brillo que pareció rodearla, que la envolvía y la hacía parecer más etérea de lo que ya de por sí parecía. Se acercó a Pansy con pasos lentos y decididos, sin quitarle ojo de encima, sonriéndole a un secreto que sólo ella conocía. No vaciló ni un momento en alzarse de puntillas y unir sus labios fríos a los de la morena. Por eso quizás, y sólo es una suposición, no encontró resistencia alguna por parte de Pansy.

Los labios de Luna Lovegood (_Lunática Lovegood_, se corrigió) eran fríos y húmedos, muy diferentes a todos los otros labios que Pansy había probado. Un beso lento, dulce, carente de rabia y lleno de perdón. Jamás había recibido nada así. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y dejó que Luna se acercara un poco más, lo suficiente para resultar cómodo, pero sin llegar a tocarse. Respiró de ella cuando la rubia se aventuró a separar sus propios labios y profundizar el beso con su lengua. Tan tímida e inexperta, que Pansy se vio en la obligación de tomar las riendas por ella. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas cuando le tomó la cara entre sus manos y siguió besándola. Era como si, junto con sus lágrimas, Luna también se estuviera bebiendo su desesperación y el dolor que le asfixiaba el alma. Librándola del odio, del asco por sí misma y regalándole una paz que jamás soñaría con alcanzar.

Se separó de ella y la miró con miedo por lo que acababan de hacer. Ella con una chica. ¡No! Con una ravenclaw...

Entonces Luna le sonrió. Volvió a alzarse sobre las puntas de los pies y esta vez le besó las pestañas, las dos, con una parsimonia ceremonial que a Pansy la cautivó. Llevándose con ella, de nuevo, las lágrimas de vergüenza que desbordaban a la morena.

—¿Ves? Siempre hay magia a nuestro alrededor —Luna desvió la mirada hacia su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, y Pansy la siguió. Cuando la abrió, una mota de luz salió volando, errática y embriagada por lo que acababa de vivir y recibir —Tú le has dado el regalo de una vida y él, ha cambio, se ha llevado tu dolor.

* * *

_Los reviews me hacen feliz. Ya lo sabéis :D _


End file.
